Son sauveur
by JessSwann
Summary: :   Pré Films Angelica est vouée au seigneur sauf si…Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 10 Choix  Thème 1 : Cellule


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …**

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Son sauveur**

La pièce était chichement meublée. Une table, une chaise, un lit. C'était là tout le mobilier. Mais l'occupante de la pièce n'en avait cure. Agenouillée devant le crucifix, Angelica égrainait silencieusement son rosaire de corail, seul souvenir de sa mère qui l'avait laissée aux bons soins des sœurs de la Charité par un froid matin de décembre, cinq ans plus tôt.

La jeune fille priait. De toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Elle priait Dieu de lui apporter la grâce d'être sauvée. Dans un mois, elle prononcerait ses vœux. Elle pourrait alors toucher le linceul du sauveur et les autres reliques précieuses. Angelica caressa son rosaire et poursuivit.

« Accordez-moi Votre Grâce »

La fenêtre minuscule de sa cellule vola en éclat et Angelica sursauta. Alors qu'elle implorait Dieu de lui trouver un sauveur, voilà qu'un homme venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux sombres... et semblait passablement affolé.

« Cache-moi » ordonna t'il

Angelica sursauta mais ne réagit pas alors qu'il se glissait sous son lit.

L'instant d'après, la supérieure, accompagnée de soldats frappait à sa porte. Perdue, Angelica la fixa

« Mon enfant, on nous apprend qu'un terrible criminel est aux abords de notre lieu de recueillement. Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? »

Angelica songea à l'homme caché sous son lit… Sûrement était il le terrible criminel… Puis, son regard se posa sur les armes que portaient les soldats…Dieu méprisait les armes, d'autant plus que l'homme aux yeux sombres n'en portait pas

« Je n'ai rien vu ma sœur »

La religieuse se contenta d'un hochement de tête et bénit la jeune femme lui sourit.

« Va en paix ma sœur »

Angelica entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et déglutit

« Tu as menti » annonça une voix masculine

La jeune novice se tourna et fit face à l'étranger. Ses yeux sombres l'enveloppèrent et elle sentit sa raison vaciller

« Vous êtes celui qu'ils cherchent »

L'homme sembla mesurer ce qu'elle venait de dire et sourit

« En effet…. Et toi tu es ? »

Décontenancée, la jeune novice s'entendit répondre

« Angelica

- Angelica », répéta l'homme d'une voix sensuelle.

Cette fois la jeune novice prit peur

« Que voulez vous ? »

L'inconnu la dévisagea

« Tu es bien jolie pour être ici »

La jeune fille rougit, jamais on ne lui avait fait de compliments, encore moins celui-ci. Pour tous , elle n'était qu'une bâtarde. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme. Il était si beau. L'inconnu sourit, dévoilant des dents dorées. Angelica retint son souffle

« Nous sommes seuls, dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas peur ? »'

Angelica déglutit tandis qu'il s'emparait de son crucifix, ses doigts effleurant sa poitrine.

« Angie….l'Ange de la survie »

Angelica le fixa, il était beau, si beau…..

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis ton sauveur mon ange » répondit l'homme

Angelica frémit, se rappelant ses prières

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

L' homme se pencha sur elle

« Je suis un pirate , pas un assassin »

Angelica se laissa aller, les lèvres entrouvertes. La bouche de l'homme caressa sa gorge, puis ses lèvres. Le corps d'Angelica se tendit

« Tu es belle » souffla l'homme avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Angelica gémit en sentant sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche et il approfondit le baiser.

« Angie.. »

La jeune novice le fixa. Elle était consciente du désir qu'il lui inspirait. Elle ne voulait pas lutter, elle sentit son corps se tendre vers lui

« Nous sommes enfermés… »murmura t'il

Angélica jeta un œil vers le crucifix IL voyait tout.

« Laissez moi »

L'homme reprit ses lèvres avec douceur et elle se sentit fondre.

« Embrasse moi trésor… » souffla t'il

Angelica appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes et il sourit

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici »

Angelica hoqueta et il poursuivit

« Tu es si ardente…. Viens avec moi »

Angelica le fixa

« Je vais prononcer mes vœux »

L'homme sourit et releva sa robe

« Chasteté….. »

Angelica poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'il glissait ses doigts en elle

« Humide… »

Angelica gémit et il tourna son visage vers lui

« Laisse moi te montrer le plaisir… »

Angelica haleta. Il était si beau. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il laissait ses doigts aller et venir en elle. Les lèvres de l'homme prirent les siennes et elle gémit.

« Tu me veux… »Souffla le pirate

Angelica haleta et il l'embrassa . Angelica écarta les cuisses, noyée sous le désir qu'elle découvrait

L'homme se pencha sur elle .

« Dis que tu me veux » souffla t'il

Angelica gémit

« Je te veux…. »

L'homme s'enfonça en elle et elle gémit de plus belle

Une fois l'acte terminé, l'homme s'abattit à ses côtés

« Emmène moi… » supplia t'elle

Il la toisa.

« Qu'offres tu ? »

Avec une hardiesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Angelica caressa son sexe. L'inconnu soupira et la toisa

« Je suis un pirate »

Angelica posa un regard égaré sur ce qui l'entourait

« Je suis seule…. »

L'homme la fixa

« Es tu sûre que c'est ce que tu désires ?

- Oui… »

L'homme embrassa son cou et elle frémit. L'homme serra ses doigts dans les siens

« D'accord… »

Angelica se laissa emporter. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il s'appelait Jack. Mais elle se moquait de son nom. Il était son sauveur…


End file.
